Many computer graphic applications display the intersection of multiple shapes. For example, computer generated Venn and Euler diagrams are commonly used to visually represent the relationships between two or more sets of objects. Typically, these diagrams use coloring to distinguish between the different sets and their various intersections. However in most cases computer generated diagrams of multiple intersecting shapes are static (i.e., no interactive capabilities), especially when the number of intersecting shapes increase to the point where it is difficult to determine the boundaries of all areas created by intersections.